Baroque works
''Baroque Works - The Cabal within the Shadows Existing beneath the surface of the world of prying eyes and deep curiosities, few organizations are capable of the extensive elusiveness that Baroque Works prides itself on. Baroque Works has operated silently and efficiently behind the scenes with a plethora of various agents whom allow access to numerous assets in order to achieve one, ultimate goal: the complete and utter control and regulation of a utopian society crafted from the world. Utilizing discretion and the guise of bounty hunters to properly infiltrate societies' several different circles, these agents' true objective is information gathering, taking down threats to the cause, and the manipulation of high-ranking officials in order to better suit the vision Baroque Works seeks to bring to fruition in the very near future. Connected and well versed in their art of subtle subterfuge and undermining, Baroque Works works tirelessly like a well-oiled clockwork machine to root out and crush opposition without an ounce of mercy. It is through these cold methods that Baroque Works hope to achieve success. Baroque Works - That's how Baroque Works The system of Baroque Works follows a chain of command based upon numbers and holidays/days of the month. Following as such: *Mr. 0, the Boss of Baroque Works, heads the organization as the ultimate authority. *Mr. 1 through 4 are the male Officer Agents that carry out the most important tasks for Baroque Works. *Miss Valentine, Christmas, Easter, New Year and Goldenweek are the female Officer Agents that perform the same tasks as the male agents. *Frontier Agents serve as Baroque Works' scouts and most active bounty hunters to increase influence in areas outside their usual radius. *Serving the Officer Agents directly are the Millions, the grunts of Baroque Works with the opportunity to be granted Officer Agent status. *Serving the Frontier Agents directly are the Billions, the lowest ranking grunts with the opportunity to be granted Frontier Agent status. It is through this system that Baroque Works holds proper stability, order, and synergy within their ranks in order to function efficiently and without issue. Disruption of this order, treason, and other threats are dealt with harshly and most likely end in absolute ''termination. Recruitment into Baroque Works is done through careful observation by active agents and through approval by Mr. 0. Integration into Baroque Works is always done with secrecy and considerate selection, placing only the most capable within their ranks. History of Baroque Works The international criminal syndicate, Baroque Works, was founded over ten years ago by the mysterious Mr. 0, a suspected transfer who first appeared in the city of Thaleanas. Arriving in a new world of opportunity, Mr. 0 climbed the social ladder and established their base of primary operations in the city as the center of their ambition. From there, money poured in and funded their endeavors to establish Baroque Works. Traveling with discretion, Mr. 0 wandered where they could, meeting all from lowlifes to social elites to recruit as many as possible into the ranks of their organization. Promising a new, prosperous era in a golden utopian world, they gave many a new hope that a better future was possible with their efforts. All that flocked to Mr. 0 were soon organized into the proper syndicate now in full operation today. Officer and Frontier Agents were selected carefully from those interested in the prospect of a new world order controlling the world from the shadows. The rest became the eyes, ears, strong arms, and footpads of the authority in Baroque Works, the Millions and Billions. From there, bases, hideouts, and other assets began to find their way into the criminal underworld of Baroque Works. Working under the guise of bounty hunters, mercenaries, and other facades, this allowed all members to properly infiltrate all societies for not only a steady income of funding and resources, but to discreetly spy and steal information on high ranking officials and people of interest to properly manipulate their cooperation with Baroque Works' plans.Category:Factions